gauntletfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Bulging with muscles, this fierce fighter and his hefty axe is able to carve through swaths of monsters, cleaving through evil with naught but a sharp axe and mighty thews. He's one of the four original characters and continues to participate in even the latest adventures. His strength is typically offset by slow speed and abysmal magic power. The Warrior belongs in the front of any given fray, and should forego Bomb Potions in favor of, well, anyone else in the party. Appearances Gauntlet The Warrior is called Thor here. ---- Gauntlet II ---- Gauntlet (NES) Thor is big and powerful. He moves slowly, and his big battle axe flies slowly. The axe does a lot of damage to the enemy. He has pretty good armor and excellent hand-to-hand fighting power. He has very little magic ability. His big axe will not shoot through the narrow sections of diagonal walls like the other characters. The Warrior is a choice for those wanting a challenge. He's relatively slow, has low magic, and his shots can't fly through diagonal gaps. Strangely, his maximum health ends up being lower than all of the other characters. Starting Power 980 Armor Strength 5 Shot Strength 2 Magic Strength 2 Fighting Ability 3 Player Speed 3 ---- Gauntlet III: The Final Quest ---- Gauntlet IV Items ---- Gauntlet: Legends His Beast Within alter-ego is the Minotaur. The Warrior hails from the Mountain Kingdom. Types Red Warrior: A "typical" barbarian, with long blond hair and a red loincloth and accessories. Blue Warrior: He looks like a European knight, but is bare-chested. He has scaled sleeves and his hair is brown. In addition to his loincloth, which now has no skull on it, he has tight blue pants. Green Warrior: He is a much darker version of the warrior. He looks pretty much the same as the Red Warrior but his hair is brown, the red on his outfit is green, and he has an eyepatch. He has a tattoo on his arm. Yellow Warrior: He is in yellow wraps and bandages, and has black braided hair. Stats Level Ranking Abilities Turbo Attack * Fire Arc: This is a melee attack, which annihilates any foe within melee range. * Plasma Trail: The Warrior launches a bolt of flame ahead, pulverizing anything that stands in the way. ---- Gauntlet: Dark Legacy He is slightly more skilled in speed than the Dwarf, but otherwise shares many of the same strengths and weaknesses. ---- Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows A warrior, by the name of Athalbrandr, was one of the four immortals who loyally served their king until the betrayal of The Six. ---- Paths of Evil The Warrior is known as Orlando here. See also * List of character classes * Dwarf * Minotaur Gallery Gauntlet06DL_Select_Warrior_1Normal.png|Warrior character select images Gauntlet06DL_Select_Warrior_2Minotaur.png|images of Warrior's alternate character, the Minotaur, from Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet05Leg_GIF_WarIntro.gif|animated GIF of the Warrior's intro from Gauntlet Legends Gauntlet06DL_GIF_WarIntro.gif|animated GIF of the Warrior's intro from Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet07_Art_Warrior_1light.jpg|Warrior with medium armor, from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet07_Art_Warrior_2Medium.jpg|Warrior with heavier armor from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet07_RENDER_1_919933_20050510_screen012.jpg|Render of Warrior from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet06DL_Screen_Warrior_2_Minotaur_0190.png|Minotaur screenshot, the alternate character of the Warrior in Gauntlet Dark Legacy RAT333 rWa.png|Picture of Warrior as Rat General; initials RAT with numeric password 333 MTN200 rWa.png|Picture of Warrior as Mountain General; initials MTN with numeric password 200 CAS400 bWa.png|Picture of Warrior as Castle General; initials CAS with numeric password 400 Category:Characters